Warmth
by peterheat
Summary: A Gates to Infinity story from early on in the story. It's chilly out at night. Has suggested yaoi.


**_I felt like making an Gates to Infinity Fanfic_**

**_Just so you know, it has implied homosexuality_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_**

...

_It. Is. So. Goddamn. Cold._

We had one little mission that we had to do and we failed. In case you don't get what I'm talking about, I might as well explain.

I'm an Oshawott, formally human who got transformed into, well, an Oshawott. I don't really remember my name, but the Pikachu who found me called me Oliver, which wasn't a bad name really. But as I was saying, I got turned into an Oshawott, fell from the sky and met a Pikachu, the same one, mind you, who wanted to build some sort of paradise. Usually I'm not this cranky, but if you've been sleeping in the cold for about a few days, I'm sure you'd feel just as snappy. We were supposed to help out this Pokemon to build a house for us, but we've been having trouble doing so.

And here we are, sleeping in the cold, freezing to death out here. We couldn't afford the inn, since some bastard stole our money back at the dungeon. I turned over and looked at the Pikachu who rescued me, I'm glad he turned out nice, he let me stay with him and make a little team with him. I'm sure he's beggining to regret having me now, I know I'm the reason for causing us to be stuck in the cold weather.

He turned over, I saw that his eyes were open, meaning he must still be awake. Of course, he's shivering like me, and he turned his head up to mine and connected his eyes with mine, "Hey, Oliver. You're still awake." He said sleepily, "Well of course! I've been just as cold as you are!" I snapped at him, causing him to cringe. I mentally cursed at myself for snapping at him, he clearly didn't deserve that crap I was giving him, "You know.. I still want to make this place my paradise. Anything can become amazing, even if we are freezing right now." Pikachu spoke gently. I shifted from my makeshift bed- a pile of freaking hay- and lifted my head, listening, "It's not your fault that we're stuck out here, I just want you to know that. I sprung all this on you to be my teammate like that and you don't really seem to know how to battle as an Oshawott." Pikachu apologized, but I stopped him, "Hey, don't blame yourself on my mistakes, ok? I'm the one who's been fu-" I continued, but the look on Pikachu's face made me stop, he looked pretty hurt at this point.

I sat up, tilting my head at him, he was shivering a lot more now, "Are you sure you're ok?" I asked, getting no response, I decided to get up and walked over to him. I got on my knees- if they were considered knees- and looked at him closer, "I-I'm fine, O-Oliver.. J-just really cold." He finally answered, extending his hand out and grabbing my shoulder. To my surprise, my shoulder felt a little warmer, and I could tell Pik noticed it himself. He looked down, thinking about something, took a deep breath and looked back at me, "H-hey.. Oliver, I k-know th-this will sound r-really strange, but... W-will y-you s-sleep with me tonight?" He stuttered to me, with a little blush on his cheeks. There must've been some on mine too, because my cheeks felt the same to me, "Y-yeah.. I guess I could." I spoke, slowly getting down next to the Pikachu and lied down next to him. I turned around so our backs were just touching, but the cold clearly pushed harder, and I could feel Pikachu shivering even harder. Not only that, I was starting to do the same myself. I slowly turned on my other side, and I saw Pikachu doing the same until he saw me, "Hey, we gotta get warm somehow. I think we can both agree how awkward this is right now but still..." I continued, but he just grabbed me into a hug, making a "glomp" like sound.

I'm not sure if I was more surprised by how much warmer I got or the way Pikachu hugged me like that, "S-sorry, but I was getting pretty cold at that point.." Pikachu apologized, "Heh, I don't really care, Pikachu." I sighed. Now that I thought about it, I actually kinda liked getting hugged like that by him, considering my mood earlier. I chuckled in my head and tried to fall asleep again, feeling warmer. Of course that weird Quagsire guy would come back in the morning and see us sleeping together like this, but.. Who cares?


End file.
